Nyx's Knife
by Red Fez
Summary: Thinking that she lives a normal life, Adiana Bell soon realizes everything is not as it seems when her best friend, Sierra Zion, receives a letter. After finding out that she is, in fact, a demigod, she learns that Hermes was captured, and Addy and two of her new 'friends' go on a quest to save him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! I know I really ought to be updating Green Leaves and Hospital Beds, but well, I have a new computer cuz the old one was being reeeealllyyyyyyy slow, and the new one has none of my old files, and I'd had the next chapter and a half written for Green Leaves and Hospital Beds. And I don't exactly feel like rewriting them, so until I get those files (which hopefully shouldn't be too long as my brother wants the songs he has on it moved to the new comp), I'm probably not going to be updating that...**

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing you may recognize.**

**Anywho. Without further ado, I give you the first chapter of the first part of Day and Hate, Nyx's Knife!**

Adiana, or Addy as her friends call her, sat on the bus, listening to her iPod in a vain attempt to block out the mindless chatter of the other high schooler's around her. She brushed a curl of her black hair back behind her ear as the bus went over a crack in the road. The bus slowed to a halt as it reached her stop. She grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder as she stood and walked off the yellow school bus.

After quickly crossing the street to her two-story house, she opened the front door and stepped into the house, yelling, "I'm home!" as she did. No one answered, but that was nothing new. She didn't have a mother – she left almost immediately after Addy was born – and her father would still be at work for another hour or so. She glanced down at the thin, bright blue watch around her wrist as she set her bag down on the floor; 3:15 in the afternoon. She crossed the small first floor to reach the bathroom, and quietly closed and locked the door after entering. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, taking in her bright blue eyes set on her extremely pale face. Closing her eye's to stop the tears forming in her eyes from falling, she gripped the edge of the counter. After about a minute of just standing there, she sank to the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugged them. A few tears leaked out from beneath Addy's eyelids, and she angrily brushed them away, looking up at the plain off-white ceiling of the bathroom.

A soft unlatching sound surprised Addy and she quickly wiped the last of the tears from her face as her best friend, Sierra, entered the bathroom. Sierra crouched down next to Addy and drew her into a hug. "Shhh. What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Addy sniffled, not answering. Instead, she asked a question of her own, "How'd you get in?"

"Well, your front door wasn't exactly locked, and that bathroom door is the easiest door imaginable to unlock with a just a bobby pin," Sierra replied, sticking said bobby pin back in her wavy blond hair. "Now, what's wrong?"

Addy glared at her best friend before relaxing her face into a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. She shrugged, looking into Sierra's bright blue eyes before answering, "David broke up with me."

Sierra frowned slightly before bursting out into laughter. "Is that all? That's why you're crying in your bathroom? Now come on. I know exactly what will cheer you up. We're gonna go see a movie." She stood and grabbed Addy's hand, pulling her to her feet.

Addy sighed and unwillingly followed Sierra out to her car. Opening the car door for Addy with a wave, Sierra softly closed it after Addy sat down. The smile slipped off Sierra's face as she walked around to the driver's side, warily glancing up and down the street as she did. Opening her door and sitting down, she plastered a smile back on her face as she put the key in the ignition and started the car. "What are we even going to see?" Addy's voice jolted Sierra out of her thoughts.

Sierra shrugged. "I don't know. We'll have to see what sounds good."

-x-

Sierra pulled into the movie theater parking lot twenty minutes later. Finding the closest spot to the front doors that she could, she pulled into the spot and turned the car off. Opening her door, she glanced around once more, using the few seconds it would Addy to get out of the car to her advantage. Walking around to the passenger's side, she linked her arm with Addy's, and pulled her into the theater. She looked up at the board saying what movie was playing when. "I saw a trailer for House at the End of the Street. It looked pretty good. Wanna see it?" Sierra asked.

Addy glared at her again. "I thought this outing was to cheer me up, not scare me."

Sierra just laughed and pulled her up to the ticket counter. "Two for House at the End of the Street, please," Sierra said, pulling out a $20 bill from her wallet, handing it to man standing on the other side of the counter after he said the price. After he handed Sierra the change and the two tickets, she pulled Addy up to the ticket taker's counter, handing her both of the tickets. Getting both ticket stubs handed back to her, Sierra laughed and pulled Addy up to the food counter. Addy grabbed a box of Bunch-a-Crunch, and Sierra paid for that along with two bottles of water and medium popcorn. Entering the theater, the two friends chose seats near the middle back and sat down in them, beginning to eat the popcorn.

About an hour and a half later, the two left the theater, talking about the movie they'd just seen. They both got into the car, and Sierra started it, driving to her house. Pulling up in the driveway, she looked at Addy with a smile. "Wait right here," she ordered her as she got out. Running up to the door and entering, she raced up to her room. Throwing a few pieces of clothes in bag, she noticed a large, white envelope sitting on her dresser. Frowning, she picked it up to bring it with her to Addy's. Throwing the bag over one shoulder while still holding the large envelope, she ran back down the stairs, taking them two at a time. Sierra poked her head into the living room, where she knew her mom and step-father would be watching the news.

"I'm spending the night at Addy's, ok?" she asked, but before waiting for an answer, she was out the door. Opening the backseat door on the driver's side, she threw her bag on the seat before slamming the door shut again. Getting into the driver's seat, she was still holding the envelope in her hand. She stared down at it, wondering what it could possibly be.

"What's that?" Addy's words interrupted Sierra's thoughts.

"I-I don't know," she said, deciding to worry about it later. She turned around and set it down next to her bag before starting the car again. She shook her head slightly, as if to clear her thoughts. She backed down out of the driveway and began the five minute drive from her house to Addy's.

**There will be at least three parts. Maybe four. I only have the first and second's plot finalized. I also have the next three chapters written. I'm gonna try to post a chapter every one or two weeks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know and said it would be less than two weeks, and it's been, what? Two weeks and three days? Something like that? Ah well. Here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

* * *

Sierra pulled into Addy's driveway and parked behind Mr. Bell's white SUV. Getting out, she grabbed her bag and the large envelope from the backseat, and stood next to the car as Addy walked around to her side. Together, they walked into Addy's house and the two then walked up the stairs to Addy's room as Addy called to her father, "Dad! Sierra's spending the night!"

Flinging the bedroom door shut, Addy flopped down on her bed, gazing up at the sky blue ceiling of her room. Sierra set her bag and the envelope down on the floor next to the closet door before flopping down on the bed next to Addy. Addy stretched out her right arm and began tracing one of the feathers painted on her wall. Letting her hand drop, Addy started laughing. Sierra gave her a strange look. "What?" she asked.

"It's just that, well, you know exactly how to cheer me up. Even if that requires you to invite yourself to spend the night at my house," Addy responded, looking over at Sierra who was just starting to laugh as well.

"What did you think best friends were for?" she asked, a full blown smile on her face. She glanced over at the envelope. Sierra sat up and stared at it, not laughing anymore. She gestured at it. "Think I should open that now?"

Addy shrugged, sitting up as well. "If you want. Show me what it is though!"

Sierra gave her a half glare and slid off the bed to grab it. Holding it in her hands, she sat back down next Addy. She used a fingernail to slice the top open, and she slid the letter out. Unfolding it, she looked down at the black words printed on white paper. The first sentence hinted trouble, and it only got worse as the letter dragged on. It was apparently very evident on her face as Addy looked at her and asked, "What's wrong? What's it say?"

Sierra numbly refolded the letter and slid it back into the envelope. Scrambling off the bed, she put the letter in her bag with fumbling hands. "Sorry. I- I have to go. Don't know when I'll be back. Tell my mom for me, please?"

Addy knelt down in front of Sierra, who was sitting on the floor, and grabbed her shoulders. "Not until you tell me what that letter says."

Sierra glared at her. "Fine. You might as well come any. You might be helpful. Provided you are who Zach seems to think you are. Pack a bag – quickly, please."

Addy stared at Sierra.

"Did I stutter? No. Didn't think so! If you want answers, pack a bag. I'll tell you where we're going in the car. Now, hurry up!" Sierra all but yelled. She picked up her bag and stood up, moving to stand by the door, impatient.

Addy blinked once in surprise before scrambling to pack a bag. Holding it, she followed Sierra out of the house and to her car. They both put their bags in the backseat before getting in the front.

-x-

Sierra kept glancing in the rearview mirror as she drove, muttering something about a camp to herself.

"So, what did the letter say?" Addy asked, breaking the tense silence. Sierra glanced at her before swearing under her breath.

"Uh, nothing much. We just have to get to camp. They'll be able to explain things better there. All I'm going to tell you is that I'm needed right now at the summer camp I go to. And before you ask, yes, they need me on a Friday in April. When it's not summer. Just deal with it, 'k?" Sierra answered quickly.

Addy opened her mouth to retort, but quickly closed it again after realizing that arguing with an angry Sierra was not a good idea. She turned her head to watch the trees flash past.

-x-

About 45 minutes later, Sierra rolled the car to a stop in a parking lot a long since abandoned warehouse outside New York City. Getting out, she grabbed her bag from the backseat and looked at Addy just getting out of the car. "Where are we?" she asked, nervously glancing around her.

"We, my friend, are about a half hours walk away from Camp Half-Blood. Now, the letter said that they'd send someone out to meet us here in," Sierra consulted her watch, "about ten minutes. Now do you see why it was so urgent we got here on time?"

Addy sighed, and grabbed her own bag out of the backseat, not saying a word. She set the bag down on the ground and sat down cross-legged on the ground next to it. She reached into the bag and pulled a prism out of it. Sierra recognized it instantly; it was the only thing of her mother's that Addy had. She watched as Addy had it catch the dimming sunlight and cast rainbows on different spots on the ground.

Sierra glanced over at the open field next to the warehouse just as a tall boy stepped out. Recognizing him almost instantaneously, she ran over to him, yelling, "Jake! Long time no see!"

She pulled into a quick hug before he gruffly said, "We should hurry up. Chiron's waiting for you." He noticed Addy walking over. "Who's this? Is this the new demigod Zach was telling us about?"

Sierra nodded, looking at Addy as she joined them. "Who's this Zach you keep talking about? I only know one Zach, so I highly doubt it's him," she complained. Sierra laughed, thinking, _oh, but it is._

Jake glanced around with narrowed eyes. "We really need to hurry up, Sierra. Come on." He turned and began walking through the field. Addy sighed, and followed without a word.

-x-

The three sooner or later came to the edge of a strawberry field, where Addy could now clearly see large cluster of buildings, but a much larger blue house stood just on the other side of a small river that was next to the strawberry fields. Jake and Sierra were walking towards it, leaving Addy behind as she drank in her new surroundings. Small snippets of Jake and Sierra's conversation drifted back to Addy, and she heard something about a magic barrier, whatever THAT meant. She shrugged it off, deciding not to worry about it until later.

Reaching the large blue house, Jake immediately went inside while Sierra stood on the wrap-around porch, waiting for Addy. "Hey, how are you doing? I know this is a lot to take in –"

"I'm fine, thank you. I still don't have any answers yet, though, even though you promised me some," Addy snapped, cutting Sierra off, who blinked in surprise at her sharp tone. Addy brushed past Sierra and walked into the house, before realizing she had no idea where she was going. She stepped back to let Sierra pass and followed her lead as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Jake will be back with Chiron soon," Sierra said, noticing Addy's small look of confusion. As if on cue, Jake walked in from a back hallway, a man in a wheelchair following closely behind. Jake gestured at Addy.

"This is the girl Zach was talking about. The one who's a demigod. She has lots of questions. Have fun." And with that, he turned and walked out of the house, calling to someone in the distance.

The man in the wheelchair turned to look at Addy. "Hello, child. My name is Chiron. I'm the activities director here at Camp Half-Blood. I'm sure you must have questions. Feel free to ask any one of them."

Addy took a deep breath before launching into speech. "What is this place? What do you mean your name's Chiron? What's Camp Half-Blood? What exactly is a half-blood? What's going on?" She turned to Sierra, "And finally, what did your letter say that made it so urgent we got here?"

Sierra waved her question off and gestured to Chiron, who had an amused expression on his face.  
"This is the only known safe haven for half-blood, unless you choose to become a Hunter of Artemis, a group of immortal girls who follow Artemis. I mean Chiron as in Achilles mentor Chiron. And I believe Sierra, if she is willing to give you a tour of the camp, will be able to answer all your other questions." He looked at Sierra, who nodded.

Sierra stood, nodded once more to Chiron, and motioned for Addy to rise as well. The two walked out of the big house, and Sierra gestured to their surroundings. "Welcome," she said, smiling, "To Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

**A/N: Just a quick note, here. Remember to review, please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again!**

**Disclaimer: NOPE. Do NOT own!**

* * *

"And that," Sierra pointed to a forest in the distance, "is the camp woods. Don't go in there alone, or without a weapon. Unless you want to get killed."

Addy looked at her friend in alarm. "Seriously?" she asked.

She nodded. "Moving on…"

The two walked side-by-side to a large pavilion filled with long picnic tables. At one end, there was line of brazier's and Addy gave them a funny look. Sierra must have caught it as she laughed, but didn't say anything about them.

"This," Sierra gestured to the pavilion, "is the mess. It's where we eat." Addy nodded, following Sierra out of the pavilion, towards the cluster of small building. Now that they were closer, Addy could clearly see that they all looked different. Sierra spread her arms out. "These are the cabins. You'll be staying in Cabin 11," she pointed to the only normal looking cabin in the bunch, "also known as the Hermes cabin, until your godly parent, whoever that may be, claims you. Then you move to that cabin. By the way, I'm the Hermes cabin leader. I'm in charge of whatever happens there."

Addy stared at her friend in amazement. "So, you're telling me that not only do the Greek gods exist, they're off having children? And that your father is Hermes?"

Sierra laughed. "You catch on quickly. Now come on. My siblings will want to meet you." She ran off towards the cabin, still laughing. Addy groaned and ran after her.

Entering the cabin, Addy was amazed at the number of beds that managed to fit inside. Sierra sat down on one beds. She surveyed the mess on the floor and whistled. "Note to self: don't leave cabin under the direction of Ryan again."

"So, this is where I'll be staying? How long will it be before I get claimed?" Addy asked, sitting down, once again overwhelmed.

Sierra's smile slid off her face. "It depends. It could be in a week. Or tonight. Or maybe even in a year. It could be any time, really."

Addy looked down at her hands. "Do you have any idea who my parent could be?"

Sierra shrugged. "Could be anyone really. S'long as it's a female goddess. I mean, you live with your dad. It would be kind of hard for your godly parent to be your father as well. Just saying."

Addy laughed slightly, standing up. "Can I have a moment?" Without waiting for Sierra to answer, she walked outside the cabin and headed in the direction of Half-Blood Hill. Sitting down at the top, she gazed out in the direction of a road at the bottom of the other side. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, and when she opened them again, she spotted a figure stumbling towards her.

Scrambling to her feet, Addy was about to run towards it when she remembered Sierra's warning; if she crossed the border line, monster's would be able to attack her. She continued to watch the figure, now positive that it was human. As it got closer, she could tell it was teenage boy, and she wondered if he was some demigod that was just arriving at camp after a monster attacked him. After all, he did look injured. He gripped what appeared to be a sickle in one hand, and he kept glancing over his shoulder. He had a torn, navy-blue backpack over his shoulders, and a head of straight blond hair. She kept her eyes on him as she began backing away, ready to turn and run if he showed any sign of attacking. As he got closer still, she could see he had stormy blue eyes and a pendant in the shape of a lightning bolt around his neck. He crossed the magic barrier just fine, which reassured Addy that she was safe, but also unsettled her. It meant that he was either a demigod, or he was some sort of monster that was powerful enough to cross the boundary.

"This Camp Half-Blood?" the boy asked, looking at Addy, who frowned. He had a long gash on one of his arms, and Addy glanced at it quickly before her eyes darted back to his face.

"I'll be back in a second," she said before turning and racing away to find Sierra.

Finding Sierra in the Hermes cabin, she gasped, out of breath, "Boy on Half-Blood Hill. Injured. Needs help," before running back out, hearing Sierra run after her.

Getting back to the top of Half-Blood Hill, the two girls saw the boy kneeling on the ground, going through his bag. "Hey, Blondie, what happened?" Addy called to him.

She should not have surprised him as he immediately pulled a dagger from his bag and whipped around, pointing the tip at her throat. She raised her hands in a sort of surrender, her eyes wide in alarm. "Woah, woah, woah," Sierra yelled, pulling out her own dagger, "let's all just calm down for a second." She pointed her dagger at Blondie. "Now. Tell me everything. I'm guessing you're a demigod. But how'd you know to come here?" Her eyes narrowed, wondering if this was some sort of trap.

"Sorry," the boy said, putting his dagger back in his pack. "Andi, a Hunter of Artemis, told me about this camp. She said it was a safe place."

Sierra raised an eyebrow. "A hunter? Helped you? A boy?"

"Yes," Blondie answered, looking confused, "Is there something weird about that?"

Sierra nodded. "They swore allegiance to Artemis. In other words, they swore off men. They basically think all men are jerks. So it's kind of surprising to hear that one of them would willingly help you." She shrugged and then looked him up-and-down. She took in the cut on his arm and swore. "We need to get you to infirmary. But first, what's your name?"

Blondie looked at his arm, shrugged, and said, "OK. Fine. As for my name, it's...X."

Addy raised an eyebrow. "I prefer Blondie, Blondie."

X scowled and glared at her. "It's X, not Blondie. Now, what was that you said about an infirmary?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey all! Thank you to Annabeth Black for being my beta! Go check out her(correct me if I'm wrong on that...) stories.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. Don't own anything you may recognize.**

* * *

A day later, the wound on X's arm was fully healed. He told them how he was the son of Zeus, how he'd found the hunters, and then of how a monster – he was pretty sure it was a dracanae – attacked him on his way to camp, injuring him. Sierra was put in charge of showing him around after Chiron deemed him worthy of being allowed to leave the infirmary. Addy tagged along on the tour, not knowing what else to do. She hadn't been claimed yet and she didn't have a weapon so there really wasn't anything to do.

"Hey, Blondie, where'd you get that sickle you had yesterday?" Addy suddenly asked, interrupting Sierra's explanation of what happened in the arena. Sierra shot her an angry look but didn't say anything.

X blinked in surprise. "That's for me to know and you to maybe find out sometime." He motioned for Sierra to continue.

Addy sighed and started to half listen to what Sierra was saying. She was still wondering where he'd gotten the sickle when a brown haired girl carrying a sickle identical to X's walked out of the arena. X must have noticed her too as his eyes narrowed and he walked over to her. Sierra groaned in frustration and followed him, Addy trailing behind. The girl looked at the trio, her brown eyes flashing in anger as they approached.

"What?" she snapped.

X took a step back, and Addy said, "Sorry. I think Blondie here wanted to talk to you."

Glancing at Addy, X began to talk. "That sickle you have there looks identical to mine. I was told mine was only one of a pair. That looks like the other one."

The girl's eyes narrowed. "Show me yours. My father told me to keep this until someone came with the other one."

"First, what's your name?" X asked her.

"Desiree. Daughter of Hades. And you're X. Now, go get your sickle. And let me see it," she snapped, getting impatient.

He blinked before running back to his cabin to grab it - Sierra wouldn't let him take it on the tour. Addy watched him leave and Sierra and Desiree began to glare at each other.

"Desiree," Sierra spat.

"Sierra," she spat back.

Addy could see Sierra put her right hand on top of the hilt of her dagger. "You'd better stay away from Jake, Desiree. He chose me, not you, and that was his decision, not mine."

At that moment, X came back carrying his sickle. He held it out for Desiree, who snatched it from his hand. She looked at the blade of it then looked back at him. "Where'd you find this?"

"Th-the Underworld," he stammered.

Her eyes narrowed. "Why were you in the Underworld? I suppose you wanted to go there to prove that you're some big, handsome demigod who can do anything –"

"I was there because I'd had dreams telling me to go there, ok? I wasn't trying to prove myself, or anything!" he defended himself.

Desiree, still holding both sickles, stepped forward threateningly. She looked him up and down before sighing and handing him the two sickles. "Their names are Donner and Blitz. German for Thunder and Lightning." she said quietly.

X took the pair of sickles, before turning to Sierra, asking, "Should I go put these back in my cabin?"

She nodded wordlessly, taking a step back at him holding the two sickles. Sierra glanced over at Desiree who glared at her for a moment before turning around and walking away without another word. Addy silently wondered what all of that was about – Sierra seemed to be able to be friends with anyone – but she shook her head, deciding not to worry about it unless it became important later.

-x-

They finished the tour without any more incidents, and pretty soon it was time for dinner. X went off to his table alone and Addy followed Sierra to the cramped Hermes table. They sat down next to each, and waited for the last of the campers' to trickle in before taking their food to the brazier's; Sierra had explained their purpose to Addy and X while giving X the tour. Addy scrapped a portion of her food into one and sent a silent prayer that her mother would claim her soon. She carried her plate back to the Hermes table and sat down again.

All around her were laughing and smiling demigods, but she couldn't bring herself to join in when she didn't know who her mother was.

After they'd all finished eating and most of the camp was going to the amphitheater, Addy said good night to her cabin mates and went to the Hermes cabin, as she wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody right then. After entering the Hermes cabin, she sat down on her bed and pulled off her shoes, putting them just under it. She flopped back and stared at the ceiling of the dark cabin. After laying there like that for a couple minutes, a bright multi-colored light shone outside, and Addy raced outside to see what it was. Looking up, she could see a large, glowing rainbow peaking down as a makeshift arrow pointing at her. Wondering what this meant, she raced off to find Sierra, the rainbow fading with each step she took.


End file.
